Stronger
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: From bitterness to belief and a renewal of their bond as true brothers...it made them stronger in so many ways.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: From bitterness to belief and a renewal of their bond as true brothers...it made them stronger in so many ways.

A/N: The Peter and Edmund brotherfic requested by Ashleigh M. Hope you enjoy it. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this two-shot can be read as a standalone.

**Stronger Part One**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_When brothers agree, no fortress is so strong as their common life ~ Antisthenes_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The stars were already high in the sky by the time I finally slipped outside to one of the many balconies framing Cair Paravel. The full moon was so bright that I could easily pick out the shape of my little brother sitting on the narrow railing running along the edge of the balcony. I hesitated a moment before walking over to the railing. After all, it hadn't even been a week since I had driven him to see a chance for betrayal as simply a chance to get even with me, his big brother, in particular. I swung myself up onto the railing next to him, ignoring what the act probably did to the finery of my coronation clothes. Coronation...I was still trying to wrap my mind around that one...but here we were, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and I, crowned sovereigns of Narnia.

Edmund suddenly stirred beside me, "Peter, do you really think we can do it? Rule Narnia, I mean."

I looked down at him, a little surprised that his thoughts were running along the same lines as mine. We hadn't really experienced such cohesiveness in our actions, much less thoughts, since Dad went to war...before then really, not since Ed had gone to that beastly school. However, I guessed it was only natural for all four of us to be wondering the same thing. I stared at the drop beneath our dangling feet, it was probably a good hundred or so feet down, as I searched for the right words. "We won't do it perfectly, I know that much, and sometimes when we think we're doing the right thing it will end up being the wrong thing. It's not going to be easy. But, it's like you told me before Beruna...Aslan believes we can do it and I believe Lucy, Susan, and you will all be able to do it."

He looked so young as the moonlight hit him, highlighting his dark eyes but then the silver crown on his dark head seemed to glow and I was struck by how much older he suddenly seemed. Edmund looked at me in silence as he mulled over my words, then my little brother surprised me once more. "I still believe you can do it too, Peter." Just as they did that morning before the battle at Beruna, Edmund's quiet solemn words warmed my heart and gave me the courage to believe that I could accomplish the task required of me. I could see why Aslan named Edmund as the Just.

Then, he continued, "Besides, if you start to get a big head again or make a complete fool of yourself, you can rely on me to make sure you know about it." The only reason I didn't elbow him then and there was because of the hundred-foot drop beneath our current perch.

I rolled my eyes instead, "Oh thank you, Edmund, that is _so_ reassuring to know."

He smirked, "That's why I'm here, Peter." Little brothers...

We sat in silence for a little while, both preoccupied with our own thoughts. I looked at the moon and wondered if the girls had headed off to bed yet. I mean, they may not have anything to do until after lunch...at least that I knew of, but they needed their rest. So did Ed for that matter. I looked at Edmund who looked at me and raised an eyebrow in silent challenge. "You should get some rest, Edmund."

"Get some yourself."

I shook my head, "Ed."

He plucked at his sleeve, "Peter."

All right, so not everything had changed in the last week. Edmund swung around and hopped down from the railing. I joined him back on the balcony's firm tile floor. "Peter, what time did Oreius say he wanted us to report to the training yard?"

Ah, that might be the way to get Edmund to go to bed. "He didn't give a specific time other than to say in the morning...early."

I tried not to grin as Ed groaned...he did not enjoy getting up early in the morning, being perfectly content to miss every perfect sunrise if it meant he got an extra minute or hour of sleep. Ed heaved a sigh, "I guess I should turn in then...why did the General have to be an unnatural morning person like you?"

I grinned at that, "Come on, Ed, we're not unnatural."

He glared at me, "Tell me what is natural about people who think that getting up before the sun is a requirement for a good day. Blasted morning people. And, I get stuck with you." He stalked off already growling under his breath about the evils of morning people everywhere. I grinned and thanked Aslan for my little brother. I was still glad he believed I could be king just as I believed he could be king, somehow with Aslan's blessing we would rule Narnia the right way, if only because the four of us together are stronger now than we've ever been.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Something fairly short and nice this time. Part two should be up in a few days. First time writing from Peter's POV in first person, hopefully I got him in character. Click the big blue button below and let me know what you think about this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: From bitterness to belief and a renewal of their bond as true brothers...it made them stronger in so many ways.

A/N: The Peter and Edmund brotherfic requested by Ashleigh M. Hope you enjoy it. This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this two-shot can be read as a standalone.

**Stronger Part Two**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_I have to keep learning as I go here. The last week has really made me stronger and I've learned from it. ~ Alex Auld_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_Her eyes were cold and she laughed with an icy satisfaction as she stabbed Edmund. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I opened my mouth to scream Edmund's name, but nothing came out. She looked from me to my little brother as he fell to the ground at her feet, gasping for air as his life's blood stained the grass beneath him and slowly spread out in an ever larger circle. Jadis turned and gave a little taunting laugh before sneering, "Did you really think you could save him, little king?"_

_I struggled but I still couldn't move. I looked back at Edmund and horror speared my heart as I realized he had closed his eyes. No! No! Edmund! No!_

I jerked upright in bed. Panting, I automatically turned to see if Ed was sleeping in the other bed. Panic hit me when I realized I was alone in the huge room. Edmund! I had to find him. I had to make sure- My breathing hitched at the memory of the nightmare. I had to make sure he was really okay. I needed to know. I needed to see and hear him breathing for myself.

I forced myself to walk through my quarters. If I started running in the middle of the night, I would probably bring who knew how many guards running and that would be inconvenient for them and for me. I took a deep breath to steady my shaking hands before I slipped out of my rooms. He had to be okay. Aslan please...

There weren't any guards that I could see in the corridor that led to each of our individual quarters and a few other private rooms, but as Oreius had informed all four of us when he accompanied us on the grand tour of the wing reserved for our use, that didn't mean they weren't there. I walked as quickly as I dared to Edmund's rooms, and then I slipped into his rooms, dreading what I might not find as I crept toward the bedroom. My heart was pounding as I edged the door open and looked at the bed. There all twisted up in his covers, with one foot hanging off the edge of the bed, and snoring almost as loudly as he denied that he snored, lay my little brother. Edmund was alive and well and obviously sound asleep.

I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding as I stretched a shaky hand to touch Edmund's hair, just to reassure myself he was really there. He didn't wake up. I whispered, "Good night, Eddie."

I stepped back then I paused and carefully moved Ed's foot so it was no longer hanging off the bed, then I tugged part of the sheets down to cover his foot. Edmund snorted and flopped over onto his back before he resumed snoring. I grinned slightly then reluctantly crept back through his rooms. It wasn't that I didn't trust the guards to keep him safe, but since we only had just over three years between us, Edmund and I had always shared a room back home in Finchley and even at Beruna we had shared a tent. It was strange not to have my little brother close by where I can make sure he's safe at night and even the simple spanse of a corridor and two suites of rooms between us felt strange to me.

Slipping into the corridor, I didn't immediately return to my rooms. I needed to check on the girls before I could even consider trying to sleep myself. Knowing the guards were watching their King wander around between his siblings' rooms, I kept my stride even and unhurried. Checking on little Lucy first, I couldn't help smiling as I carefully pulled her covers up from where she had kicked them free. She must have been having a wonderful dream because she was smiling in her sleep. I wouldn't have been surprised if she was dreaming about Aslan. I lightly bussed a kiss against the top of her head and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Lu."

Making my way to Susan's rooms, I carefully peeked into her bedroom. Another grin fought its way free when I spotted Susan all bundled up in the middle of her bed. When she's awake, I never doubt that she will mother the lot of us and be our silent strength...and sometimes not-so-silent reminder that we have our limits. But, now with her hand tucked so adorably under her chin as she burrowed a little further into the pillows, I was struck by the fact that my little sister, Susan, was just twelve. I needed to remember that more often because Susan tried too hard sometimes to fill the role of Mum for Edmund and Lucy and even me on occasion and I let her. I leaned down and bussed Susan's silky hair and whispered, "Dream a little more, Su."

I had every intention of going back to my rooms, but I found myself heading for Edmund's rooms instead. I checked one more time to confirm that Ed was still contentedly snoring away. His foot was sticking out again, and I once again moved it back under the covers. Making my way back through his rooms, I couldn't help wondering if this was how Dad had felt before he left. Protective but tired, comforted to know they are safe, but still worrying that might change in an instant. I had tried so hard to follow his instructions to be the man of the house and look after the family while he was gone, but that hadn't gone well at all...I had only made Edmund, in particular, resent me. Then when Mum made me promise to look after the others... I don't think she meant take them to another world and let all three of them be nearly killed. I sighed as I stepped into the corridor and ran a hand through my hair as I tried to organize my thoughts. "Your majesty?"

I whirled to see Oreius standing in the middle of the corridor. He gave me an assessing look...it reminded me of the ones Dad would give when he knew I wasn't exactly doing something I was supposed to, but he hadn't decided yet if I should be scolded or not. "Are you well?"

I ran my hand through my hair again, "Yes, General, I'm fine."

Oreius closed the distance between us as he lowered his voice, "Then, why are you prowling the corridor again?"

I blinked, "Sir?"

"You and your family have been here for several days now, and each night without fail you, Sire, have wandered up and down this corridor checking on your brother and sisters several times before you finally retreat to your own rooms. Is there a particularly reason you do so?"

I gaped at the Centaur for a moment...I hadn't realized he had been paying that close attention to our movements. He looked a little amused as he gently reminded me, "The guards report to me, Sire. I had several urgent messages the first night you did this...and the second night...and tonight as well."

Oh bother. "I didn't mean to disturb anyone or for them to disturb you. I just...I needed to check on my family and make sure they're each...safe."

Oreius raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I could feel my face heat as I realized how that must have sounded. "It's not that I think they're in danger...or that the guards wouldn't, uh, be able to protect them. It's just that...that..." I trailed off, unable to find the words to explain why I had been checking on Edmund and the girls. "Do you have siblings, Oreius?"

He looked surprised by my question, but he barely paused before answering, "No."

"Oh." I paused then tried again to explain why I kept checking on my siblings. "I can't rest if I don't know for sure that my family is safe. I...where we came from, there's a war going on there too and our Dad was among the first to be called up to join the fight. When he left, he told me I had to step up and take care of the family while he was gone. I tried to do it, but it only served to hurt my relationship with Edmund. Then, we were sent away from our home and I made another promise, this time to our Mum that I would look after the others. And, I tried but I didn't make a very good go of it since I ended up nearly losing Edmund to the White Witch, Lucy to a river, both of the girls to Wolves...I've done a rather terrible job of keeping my promises. The only reason Edmund's still alive is because of Aslan and then Lucy's cordial and Susan...if you hadn't stopped Otmin, she would probably be dead."

Oreius nodded, "I understand why you feel the need to check on your siblings, to make sure your nightmares are not truth. However, I do not see why you feel so responsible for the things that have happened that were out of your control, especially the choices your brother made when he first came to Narnia."

Because I was responsible. I ran my hand through my hair again before I confessed, "Because I did have some control. If I hadn't been trying so hard to fill our Dad's role, I wouldn't have pushed Edmund to the point that he made those choices as a way of getting back at me, the brother who was being too hard on him. Because of how badly I handle things between us, I might as well as have shoved Edmund right into Jadis' arms."

Oreius surprised me then by placing his hands on my shoulders as he leaned down and looked me straight in the eyes as he whispered, "It is impossible for sons to fill their father's role, as you have learned. However, misguided such a goal might be, the harm is lessened when the son's heart is in the right place. Something that I believe is true for you, Sire. I see now why you always check on your brother once more than your sisters. You carry guilt for being unable to stop the impossible, for being unable to predict your brother's thoughts and actions, and...you miss your brother."

I couldn't speak from the shock at how the General had so easily pinpointed the main reason I was having such difficulty sleeping at night. He searched my eyes then nodded as he straightened, but left his hands on my shoulders. "Good my King, you should remember that which does not kill us, only serves to make us stronger in the end. You miss your brother, but he is not so far away as you fear. The two of you are closer and stronger than you were before the battle at Beruna, you are closer and stronger than you were before the coronation, and you will be closer and stronger than you are at this moment."

He clapped me on my shoulders before he allowed his hands to drop. An instant later, a sharp hiss and growl was heard from my left, Edmund's rooms. "You self-noble prat, Peter." I spun to see Edmund glaring at me as he continued, "You can't take the blame for everything that goes wrong in the world. I made my own choices. You hardly held a sword to my throat and forced me to be a little beast of a traitor. I managed that feat on my own. And, if you missed me, why didn't you just say so? Now, are you done pretending you're nocturnal? Because some of us want to go back to sleep."

I didn't say anything for a minute, then I smiled. "Yes, I actually missed your snoring, Ed...and I'm not pretending I'm nocturnal."

He snorted, "Yes, you are and I do not snore."

He stalked out of his rooms completely as he yawned then rubbed both hands in his hair, which was already standing on end and sticking out in odd directions. "Where are you going, Ed?"

He didn't even look at me as he droned, "To your room."

I finally looked back at Oreius and it might have been the shadows, but I was almost certain he was smirking at our conversation. I paused, then wondered if he had known Edmund was listening for at least a good portion of our talk. Probably. Of course, if Edmund was standing just out of sight listening again... "Oreius, what hour do you want us to report to the training yard in the morning?"

"Given the circumstances, I suppose we can delay training until seventh hour this time."

His words were immediately punctuated by a groaning growl...Edmund had definitely heard him. I grinned and Oreius was unquestionably smirking as his gaze darted from me to my rooms then back to me. "May I suggest, Sire, that both you and your brother should retire now?"

His suggestion was more like a politely worded order. I nodded, "You're quite right, General. Good night."

He inclined his head, and then he stood there waiting as I walked back to my rooms. I didn't hear his hoof beats until after I had entered and shut the doors. I suppose I was correct in my guess that Oreius wanted both his Kings to quit wandering the corridors in the middle of the night and get some sleep so we would be ready for him to pound us in the training yard. The parlor was completely empty and when I walked into my bedroom, I was a little surprised that Edmund had not only crawled in, but he had already stolen all the covers. I shook my head a little, oh well, I would get my revenge when I woke Ed up for training. Hopping into the bed, I stole back part of the covers and settled back onto my pillow. "Shall I see if we can move your bed in here?"

Edmund yawned, "I'm sure the valets will be delighted to do so. Good night, Peter."

"Good night, Eddie." I lay there for a while listening as Edmund's breathing deepened until he started snoring again. It was good to know I wasn't alone and that my little brother was alive and well. For the first time since we came to Cair Paravel, I slept well. I learned a lot that first week in Narnia, and Oreius was right, it not only made me stronger, but it was making Edmund and mine's bond as brothers stronger.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, here is part two of _Stronger_...and even though Peter's guilt complex was getting to him, I'd like to think I was still fairly nice to him and Edmund...I mean compared to what I usually do to them. Please type your review in the box below and let me know what you thought of this one and if you have any requests for future stories or send me a PM.**


End file.
